


Unexpectedly

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Eren, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Armin wanted was to go get coffee with Jean. He ended up getting something way better, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

To say Armin’s life was an interesting one would be an understatement. 

Armin had grew up in one of the poorest houses in town, though Armin didn’t mind then. He had two parents that loved him dearly and a roof over his head. He was happy. When school started, Armin was pretty much the outcast because his sexuality wasn’t what people would find normal. Armin didn’t care since he went to school for learning, not to make friends. During school, Armin received severe bullying after bullying. It was also during that time Armin’s parents got a divorce and left Armin with his grandfather. After high school, however, Armin had no idea what he was going to be in life.

Until he met Eren. 

Now Armin didn’t know what to think when he met Eren. Armin honestly thought Eren was just a regular dude. That was until Eren asked Armin to be his sub. At the time, Armin didn’t have a clue what that meant and when he looked into it, he was a flushing mess. But Armin wasn’t the typical sub he thought he’d be. The night Armin first became Eren’s sub, he prepared himself mentally for getting it up the ass. 

What he didn’t expect was Eren to actually be the one getting it up the ass. 

Eren failed to tell Armin the tiny little detail that he was a dominatrix rather than just a dom. So when Armin was blindfolded and trying to relax so he could feel a finger, he felt a tightness around his cock instead. 

And that’s when Armin gasped in shocked. 

A feeling nothing like no other erupted when Eren began to bounce on his lap, all the while playing with the blonde’s nips. Since that day, Armin had been the luckiest man on earth. Not only did he get a place to stay as well as first class food, he got more ass than not. 

“Armin~” 

Armin shivered at the voice that called down the hall. He knew that was the voice Eren used when he was wanting sex. But Armin had things to do. He promised Jean they’d have coffee together. So as much as Armin wanted to fuck, he had things to do. 

Armin got up quietly, determined to sneak out before Eren would notice. The blonde knew he’d surely get punished later but it’d be so worth it. Right when Armin started pulling the door open, it creaking softly, a hand slapped it closed. Armin’s eyes widened as the brunette pulled him back. 

“Armin, Armin, Armin…. Where do you think you’re going?”

“O-Out..” Armin answered hesitantly. Eren just smirked, dragging Armin to the room by his arm. 

“Now Armin why would you do that? I got a surprise for you~ But since you’ve been a bad boy and tried to sneak out….”

“I-I’m sorry!” Armin squeaked, feeling himself roughly shoved on the bed. He didn’t have much time to think before he was tied tightly to the bedpost. Eren looked down in approval, sliding off the bed and walked off to the closet. Armin squirmed slightly, looking up at his restraints in hopes of getting out. Armin sighed, looking back towards Eren where all his breath left him in a whoosh. 

Eren was wearing white lingerie that hardly covered his ass. White bunny ears were atop of his head as well as a little puff of fur was just at the end of the outfit that was near his tailbone and…. Eren was holding a whip. Armin’s brain died all the while his breathing became faster. 

“Do you like your surprise?” Eren asked, tilting his head a little in fake innocence. It would’ve worked if Eren’s eyes weren’t filled with so much lust and want.  

Armin nodded, his mouth unable to work at this very moment. 

Clearly unsatisfied with the response, Eren strutted over to the defenseless blonde, eyes dangerous. “Let me ask you again Armin… Do you like your surprise?”  

“Y-Yes…” Armin said in a shaky voice. 

Eren just smirked, plopping himself in Armin’s lap. Armin felt his heart speed up when Eren leaned over him, lips just barely touching his and eyes half lidded. 

“Aren’t you glad you’re staying home now?” Eren whispered, directly in Armin’s ear. Armin almost forgot about his plans with Jean. Great, how was Armin going to explain this to Jean? He couldn’t make it because he got some weird foot disease? He couldn’t make it because he choked on a popcorn kernel and had to go to the hospital? He couldn’t make it because he was fucked stupid by a sexy brunette dressed in a skimpy bunny outfit? Yeah, that last one would be correct. 

“I-I sorta made uh…. plans with Jean t-today…” Armin stated, watching as Eren just smirked wider. 

“Well, looks like your plans have changed, hm~” 

Eren started unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt, eyes roaming over Armin’s chest. Eren would never get tired of looking at Armin. He enjoyed watching Armin completely lost in pleasure and begging beneath him. Armin hadn’t even notice his shirt was off until Eren pinched one of his nipples with his finger tips. Armin moaned, heading throwing back in pleasure. Armin hated how sensitive he was even though Eren couldn’t seem to get enough considering he loved teasing the poor blue eyed male. 

“M-Master…” Armin whined, back arching when Eren’s mouth took in his other nub and rolled it between his tongue and teeth. Eren’s eyes were captured on Armin’s face, smirking nonetheless as he sucked a tad harder with a sadistic cruelty.

“Hmm… Why don’t you go on preparing me?”

“B-But my hands are-”

“With your tongue~”

Armin gasped when Eren turned around and presented his fine ass in his face. The blonde’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at how…. delicious it looked. 

Eren turned his head around to look at Armin through half lidded eyes. Armin sighed, gesturing for the male to move closer. Eren did, practically sitting on Armin’s face. Armin started with a long stride up the crack before plunging into the twitching hole. Eren moaned softly, bucking his hips toward Armin for more friction. 

“That’s a good boy~” Eren praised, moaning louder when Armin lapped at him eagerly. Eren rocked his hips against Armin, fucking himself on that naughty tongue. Armin licked  at the puckered entrance once again, getting satisfaction by the way the brunette shivered in pleasure. 

Eren couldn’t stand it no more and ripped himself away from Armin, who whined in return. Eren always got impatient the more horny he became and he wanted nothing more to have this beautiful boy’s cock in his mouth. 

“M-Master, why’d you pull away? I-I thought I was doing good.” Armin questioned from behind him. Eren was too busy with taking off Armin’s pants to actually answer yet. Eren excitedly switch positions so he was in between Armin’s legs, to make it easier to pull down Armin’s pants, of course.  Armin hissed at the air that hit his member, eyes watching Eren’s every move. 

“I must reward you for your amazing performance, yeah?” 

Eren chuckled when he heard Armin intake through his nose. Armin all but screamed as Eren took the head of his erection into his mouth, eyes clenching shut. Turquoise eyes shined with accomplishment and taunt, looking up at Armin’s cute little face. Eren began to bob his head up and down, feeling Armin throb in his mouth as he did so. At first, Armin made the mistake of trying to buck his hips for more pleasure, only to find Eren’s hands holding his hips down. 

“Now, now, Armin. Don’t get greedy~” Eren teased, licking up Armin’s member as he watched the blonde squirm.

“B-But you’re…. t-teasing m-me.”  Armin stated, only earning himself a hard suckle to the head. This was totally not fair! But when was being a sub all about fairness? Armin made a whimpering sound when Eren pulled away, glaring up at the male. Eren only smirked, hands reaching out to twist Armin’s nipples with his finger tips. “A-AH-”

“You shouldn’t look at your master like that, pet.” 

“I-I’M SOR-RY!” Armin spat out between clenched teeth, feeling the small tingle of pain in his man breasts as well as the tiny bit of pleasure. Eren grinned, letting go in favor of straddling the blonde’s hips. Pressing the head of Armin’s cock to Eren’s ass, the brunette started to slowly sink down until only the tip of the blonde’s cock was inside. 

“Hmm…” Eren hummed, watching Armin’s head throw back at the tightness that was Eren. 

“P-Please Master! Plea-” 

The sound of the phone ringing made the two males stop. Armin whimpering when Eren pulled off to reach over him to get the phone. Eren just had to answer it right when they were in the middle of fucking?! That was so uncool… 

“M-Mast- MMPH!” 

Armin bit his lip when Eren casually reached a hand out to his dick and squeezed, getting the blue eyed male to shut up. Eren smirked, finding the situation amusing as he answered shamelessly, noticing who was calling was none other than Jean. 

“Hello?” 

_ “Oh it’s you.” _ Jean’s voice rang through the phone.  _ “Is Armin there?” _

“He’s a bit busy right now.” Eren answered, running the tip of his pointer along Armin’s erection as Armin resisted the urge to moan. He couldn’t even imagine the embarrassment of Jean hearing and never letting him live it down.

_ “We were suppose to meet up for coffee today!” _ Jean shouted. 

“Too bad. He’s spending time with me right now, okay?” Eren stated, sitting himself on Armin’s lap once again. The brunette didn’t seem to care as he slipped Armin half way inside him. Armin gasped, eyes going wide and frantic, shaking his head, knowing he couldn’t keep quiet like this. Eren only shot him an  _ innocent _ smile as he took all of Armin in. 

_ “Let me talk to him!” _ Jean growled, oblivious to everything that was going on. Eren rocked his hips, agonizingly slow to torture poor Armin. 

“Sorry can’t~” Eren sang, lifting his hips up only to slam them back down. Armin made a choking sound, bucking his hips upwards. Eren didn’t know if that was to get him off or to go deep. Either way, Eren bit his lip when Armin’s cock brushed against his sweet spot inside of him. 

“ _ Eren, you don’t control him! _ ” 

Eren almost forgot about Jean until the idiot decided to speak up. Sighing, Eren had just about enough of Jean’s constant talking. This was for Armin. Besides, Armin could certainly go for coffee another time. 

“Listen horse face, Armin _ is  _ busy. Bye and fuck you~” Eren said as he hung up the phone before Jean could say anything else. 

Armin finally released the moans he was holding in when Eren started to bounce on his lap at a  much faster pace. Eren hummed, enjoying the look of complete relief in the blonde’s eyes, granting the freedom to stop holding himself back. Eren moved his hands to Armin’s hips, not allowing Armin to move his hips anymore. 

“M-Master….” Armin whined, trying to fight against Eren’s weight. Eren only seemed to press down harder, clenching around Armin to have said boy cry out in pleasure. 

“Now, now, Armin. What do you want me to do?” Eren asked, pulling his hips up so only the head of Armin’s cock was inside him. Smiling at the choked gasp Armin made, Eren sunk back down all the while tightening around Armin with an almost sadistic cruelty. 

“I-I want to cum…. I-I… please master…” Armin begged pathetically. Eren made a noise of approval before speeding up his movements. Leaning down, Eren took one of Armin’s nipples into his mouth to give Armin even more pleasure. Armin was practically sobbing now, squirming and panting, the never ending rolls of pleasure surging through him. Eren felt Armin’s member brush up against his prostate once again. Eren angled his thrusts to hit that spot on every movement, making the both of them moan. 

“Y-You can’t cum until I have…” Eren stated, smirking at the way Armin whimpered. Eren knew he wasn’t going to last soon. Almost immediately after the words have left Eren’s mouth, Eren was cumming on both their stomachs, moaning as he did so. Unintentionally, he tightened around Armin who screamed in response, trying to fend off his upcoming orgasm. 

“M-Master…”

Eren flopped forward and started leaving bite marks all along Armin’s neck. 

“Come for me…” Eren whispered hotly in the blonde’s ear. Instantly, Armin was climaxing into Eren, screaming so loud Eren was sure the neighbours heard. 

“Master…. I feel icky. Can we wash up?” Armin asked. Eren only chuckled, clenching himself around Armin again. Overly sensitive, Armin choked on a moan, eyes wide and full of confusion

“You thought we were done? Aww that’s so cute~” 

Armin threw his head back at the second wave of pleasure, more intense than the first. Jean would understand right? Besides, coffee could always happen another day. Either way, Armin was dying a happy man today and tonight. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know power bottom Eren isn't common but I wanted to write one! This is not the best story cause smut and I aren't friends but whatever! I tried! ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
